


Ineffable Bastards

by FandomTrash93



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Actual angels, Crowley is a bastard, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, actual demons, angel/demon trope, domestic life, i love them, ineffable husbands, its just so pure, morosexuals, sweeties, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash93/pseuds/FandomTrash93
Summary: He wasn't sure why he was feeling the way he was now, but he knew it had something to do with what he saw earlier that day.“Hey Aziraphale.” He said after another sip of wine. The angel hummed in response.“We should get married.”





	Ineffable Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> Well, there isn’t one. No spoiler warning, no death warning, no drug abuse/self harm warning. This is literally the most innocent fanfiction ever (don’t quote me on that). Only real warning is some language, but that’s it. Takes place in absolutely no specific point in the series. Anyway, enjoy there two absolute idiots in love.

Crowley was distracted. Not that it’s not a common issue (it is), but it’s unusual for his thoughts to completely overpower him. 

Crowley was sitting down on an old sofa that was previously hidden under a pile of books. Aziraphale was up and about, transporting a stack of books from one end of the bookshop to another. As he did so, the angel brought on a conversation about his favorite animals, smiling to himself every so often as he recalled the first time he experienced them. 

Crowley was only half listening. He loved his angel and his conversations, there was no doubt about that. However, Cowley’s focus was still about the thoughts in his head 

His mind went back to a couple of hours ago, after he and Aziraphale got lunch together. They had been walking side by side, in comfortable silence, when something caught the demon’s attention. 

He never before paid attention to the human affairs; they were pitiful and pointless and would never last for eternity. However, something was different about this one. Soemthinneas different about today. 

He had spotted two young women in the park across the street from him. It was a nice day, so it was nothing out of the ordinary. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the girls get down on the ground, holding something in her hand. 

Crowley knew what it was, of course. It was a marriage proposal. It was common for humans to seal their bond of love through law and rites of passage. It was where one human chose to spend the rest of their life with the one they love. They would profess their “undying” love, and wait for a response. 

The demon never understood that. He never understood why humans needed events like this in their life. Why they needed some grand gesture to show their love, only for them to most likely break apart. 

But something was different at that point. As the couple left his peripheral vision, Crowley couldn’t help but smile to himself. He wasn’t sure why he was smiling, but it felt nice. 

“Are you listening to me dear?” A voice asked, breaking through his thoughts.

Crowley snapped back to present time, sitting on the couch with Aziraphale looking over him.

“Of course I am angel.” Crowley answered automatically. He didn’t want Aziraphale to think he was being ignored.

The angel raised his eyebrow in suspicion. “Oh really?” His voice came in a testing tone. “What was I just talking about?”

Crowley looked back at him with a blank expression on his face. He blinked once, before opening his mouth to respond, “Ducks.” 

Aziraphale gave a teasing sigh as he shook his head. “Do you want anything to drink dear?” The angel asked as he made his way to the small kitchen.

“Whatever alcohol you got.” Crowley responded loudly. He heard another teasing sight come form the kitchen. 

As the angel came back with one cup of cocoa and one wine glass, Crowley couldn’t help but think just how lucky he was. Of all the angels he could have befriended, he got the one who had access to copious amounts of alcohol.

Aziraphale handed the demon his wine; and took a seat at his chair a few feet opposite of Crowley. He grabbed a magazine, and opened it with a hum, as he set his cocoa aside on the desk next to him.

Crowley took a sip of his wine, and stole a quick glance at the angel opposite to him. Something about the way he sat in his chair as the sunset light hit his face made Crowley study him for a second.

He wasn't sure why he was feeling the way he was now, but he knew it had something to do with what he saw earlier that day. 

“Hey Aziraphale.” He said after another sip of wine. The angel hummed in response.

“We should get married.” 

Along came the spluttering and stammering. The angel had nearly choked on his cocoa, spilling a bit on himself and the newspaper. 

“What?!” He asked, a bit too loudly, quickly grabbing a nearby napkin in an attempt to clean himself off.

“I said we should get married.” Came Crowley’s reply, wine glass still in hand.

“Are you drunk from less than a cup of wine?! How strong is that thing?” Aziraphale asked, only half joking. 

Crowley took off his sunglasses, and stared down the angel from the opposite end of the room. Aziraphale bristled slightly at the look in his eye. 

There was hope. The look in Crowley’s eye was one of genuine hope. “I mean it angel. I mean all of it.” 

Aziraphale almost melted into his chair. But with little sanity he retained, the angel managed to clear his throat and stood up.

“What’s brought this all on, dear?” Aziraphale asked, his tone cautiously neutral. He took a seat on the couch next to Crowley, who wouldn’t meet his eye.

The demon bounced his leg in a nervous manner. “It’s just somethin’ I’ve been thinking about for a bit.” 

Aziraphale looked at him patiently. “There’s got to be something more to it than that.” The angel said, not unkindly

Crowley scratched the back of his neck nervously. “It’s nothing really. Humans have been doing this for centuries and well…I’ve noticed that, is all.”

“You’ve taken a liking to human traditions.” Aziraphale smiled

“No, that's not it. At least, I don’t think so.” At this point, Crowley could barely meet the angels’ eye. 

“Then tell me. It’s nothing that would change anything.” Aziraphale said gently, as he placed his hand on top of the demons’. 

“That’s just it. I want things to change!” Crowley said loudly moving his hand away quickly.

The angel looked up in shock. He hadn't expected this type of outburst from Crowley, as he was rarely one to show his anger to Aziraphale. 

“We’ve been together for over 6,000 years, but never “together”. I want that to change! I want to-to runoff with you.” Finally, centuries of repressed feelings came tumbling out of Crowley’s mouth, and there was no way to stop it. 

“I want us to stay “together”! I want to be able to do whatever I want without, without any of “the sides” bothering us or telling us what to do!” 

It was done. Now the angel knew. He knew all of the demons secrets and desires, and was left vulnerable. It was Aziraphale’s choice in what to do, what to say.

The angel sat there, a bit shell shocked. He always knew that Crowley had feelings...but these feelings? 

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing can out. He wasn’t sure what he could say to de-escalate the situation. After a quick mental deliberation, he decided on the truth.

“Oh, Crowley. I love you, I really do. But marriage? Crowley dear, I’ve told you before, you go too fast for me.” The angel placed his hands on the demons’, and squeezed them lightly. He could see Crowley’ demeanor fall even more than before.

Aziraphale took a deep breath. Crowley was honest with him, now it was time from Aziraphale to be honest with the demon. 

“But you know what? Sometimes it’s good to take risks.” Crowley looked up in surprise, hope once again shining through his yellow eyes. 

“Are you sure about marriage? I know we love each other, I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.” The angel confirmed a bit nervously.

Crowley let out a slight chuckle. Even when the angel swept the demon off his feet, he was always still so unsure of himself.

“I’ve spent my entire life with you, angel, and I’m not going to stop now.” Crowley grinned, taking the angel’s hand in his. 

“But what about heaven and hell? There’s no way in God’s name they would allow this.” Aziraphale asked uncertainly, suddenly very flustered. 

“Don’t worry about the sides.” Crowley answered gently, “I’m not on heavens’ side, and I’m not in hells’ side. I’m on your side” 

“For fucks’s sale Crowley, you’re going to make me cry.” Aziraphale said, wiping tears away from his eyes dramatically.

“Screw off you pompous fuck.” Crowley grinned. “Don’t make me regret proposing to you.”

“That wasn’t a proposal.” Aziraphale protested teasingly. “That was more like a demand, dear.”

“Doesn’t matter what it was, you said yes.” Crowley teased back, a wide smirk plastered on his face. 

“Did I? I don’t recall.” The angel retorted. Crowley opened his mouth to reply, when he realised that Aziraphale was technically correct. He never directly said “yes”. 

“You’re an angelic prick, you know that?” Corley replied as more of a statement than a question.

The demon grabbed Aziraphale’s hand lightly, and brought it up to his lips. “Do you want to get married?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Fucking finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr?  
> \- @FandomTrash93


End file.
